Content provider websites (CPWs), such as social networking websites (SNWs), news feeds, music and photograph websites, as well as other types of websites such as business-to-business (b2b) or business-to-consumer (b2c) websites, are interactive websites that allow for the downloading and/or uploading (e.g., posting) of various forms of data, such as news, weather, personal and/or business information, pictures, videos, and songs and thereby facilitate the creation and maintaining of interpersonal connections among persons and groups of persons. The uploading of data to a CPW by one user can allow other users to access and/or download the uploaded data. Typically, a SNW provides the architecture for countless users to create respective personal or professional spaces that respectively identify the respective users and allow uploaded data to be associated with the respective spaces.
CPWs can be in communication with users who are operating any of a variety of different types of devices, which are in contact with the CPWs often by way of internet-type networks. Increasingly, users employ mobile devices to interact with the CPWs. As such communications activities increase, there is developing an increased need for improving the quality and/or user-friendliness in conducting such communications activities. Further, there is also developing an increased need for improving the efficiency of such communications activities to improve battery performance of mobile devices and reduce data transmissions for all devices.
It would therefore be advantageous if improvements, in the form of improved mobile devices and/or other devices, and/or improved methods for allowing mobile devices to communicate with CPWs, can be provided that will help to address, at least partly, one or more of the aforementioned developing needs.